light flicker
by Kindred01
Summary: (Not beta, see how this one goes) Ramses sneaks into Moses room, Slash, Mpreg, Yaoi


(Okay so this is a request from a friend from , sooooo if you don't like ... kill her not me... have a nice day )

Ramses walked into his brother's room, he walked pass the guards that littered the hallways, they bowed to him making him smile. He walked into the room and notice he was a sleep, curled up under the thin sheet on his bed, a small oil fire lit by his bed, casted shadows on the younger man's face, it sent a shiver though Ramses and found it impossible to turn away or to push this feelings away. It was normal for Ramses family to bed other family members but then again Moses isn't his brother by blood but doesn't mean he could still bed him.

He removed his skirt (I have no idea what they would call their bit of cloth) and climbed under the sheet, he watches his brother some more before he pulls Moses on to his back and climbed on top of him, and takes the oil by the bed and pours it over his hands and then over his aching length before he pushes himself slowly into Moses, the younger Egyptian open his eyes as he felt the pain of being stretched and filled , he let out a pain cry as he looked up to his brother "W…What are you doing?" he gasp

"Shhhh just breath Moses." He tells him as he starts thrusting into him, Moses lets out a whimper as he feels his bother moves faster, refilling him every time. At first he it hurt too much to even move and he had tears running down his face at the pain that racked his body.

But that pain soon started to give away to pleasure and that took over everything, the pain faded and he let out moans rather than pained gasp, "R...Ramses!" he moaned as he arched his back as his brother gripped his hips tighter, Ramses chuckled as he speed up

"I was going easy on you brother not any more, now I know you like it." He growled at him as he thrust harder into him getting Moses to cries out in pleasure, Ramses held his wrists an pinned him down by his wrist and rocked his hips, pounding into him with no mercy getting wonderful cries and moans from his little brother

"RAMSES!" Moses suddenly screamed cumming on his stomach, Ramses kept moving going faster until he let out a breathless groan as he came inside of Moses. They both were still frozen where they were, Moses felt the buzz fade and the pain creep in "Get off me." Moses whimpered, he looked down at his brother and let go of his wrist and slide out of him

"Sorry." He said once he realised what he had done "I…I'm I didn't mean to…in you…I got carried away." Moses opens his eyes and looked Ramses in the flickering light

"You can blame one of the gods for it, if it happens." He said "Go back to bed Ramses, we will talk more tomorrow." He said as he curled up on the bed to sleep.

Ramses put his skirt back on and slunk out of his brother room, the guards still stood, he looked up to see Queen Tuya, his mother looking at him with a frown "What do you think you're doing?" she asked

"Nothing Mother." He said

"Don't like the whole kingdom hear you; this will talk about at tomorrow." She said, he nodded

"Yes Mother, Moses already said that." He walked passed her heading to his rooms, he wondered what would his father made of this, after the last time something like this happen he forced Moses to get rid of it…maybe it was because it a guard…he thought as he slipped into his own bed.

Morning came far too quickly for Moses and Ramses, they sat at the table with their father and mother and tried to eat, Seti I looked at his two sons "Moses, Ramses come here." He called out, his voice calm, which unnerved the two young males; they stood either side of their father and looked at him "Ramses did you go to your brother's room and bed him?" he asked

"You know I did."

"Answer the question." He snapped

"Yes father, I did." He looked at Moses from the corner of his eyes, his face was calm but he knew he was a rack of nerves

"I see, and if the result is that Moses is with child, what do think I should do, shall I have it gone like the last one, or do you think because you are my son and my heir that I should let you keep the child." He asked, he still wasn't looking at them, Ramses looked at Moses who looking down at the ground…he and his mother knew the heart ache it lest in Moses after the last time

"Let us keep it Father…there is no need to punish Moses for what I did."

"Are you saying you're forced yourself on your brother?" Seti I now looked up at his sons, he frowned

"Yes."

"Ramses…" Moses started, but Ramses held his hand up

"Don't…I did you were a sleep and I crept into your bed and took your, the only reason you enjoyed the rest of it was because you were half asleep when I started." It was lie but could live with that.

"I see, well then, we will wait and see what will happen, will the Gods grant you a son or daughter, A son if they are please with your choice a daughter for what you did." Moses knew either way they are both Screwed, "But as I see it you will have to marry your brother, if that is the case."

Yes Father." Both boys said and went back to their seats.

3 months later had Moses throwing up every morning, the smell of some foods set him and the smell of blood made him sick as well, it was a clear sign to them that poor Moses is with child and that set everything is motion to the wedding to the birth of his child... 6 month passed slowly for both of them until the day Moses gave birth a boy and a girl, he held them both in his arms and looked up at Ramses with a small smile "Next time a warning before you creep into my bed my husband." He said, Ramses knew a warning when he heard on from his brother but never takes his with a pinch of salt until it's to late.


End file.
